A light from the past
by karasfoster
Summary: Will Adam Foster die? Will he survive? Will Supergirl come to the rescue? Or will he be left alone to fight for himself?


" _Dear Adam,_

 _I know it's been years since I've seen you and I miss you more and more every day._

 _I can't help but feel guilty about the pain I've caused you not being able to be around; to be your mom._

 _The truth is, I wasn't ready to have a child. And it wasn't like I had a say in your father whisking you away across the country. But don't you ever forget how much I love you._

 _If it's possible, I'd like for you to come and visit me in National City? Therefore we'll be able to meet and get to know each other more which I'd really like to happen._

 _You can tell me all about yourself, and I'll give answers to whatever you may be wondering._

 _If you aren't able to visit here, then maybe some other time?_

 _I'd just really like to see you and be a part of your life once again, if that isn't too much to ask after all these years separated._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mom."_

Reflecting back to a couple days ago, Adam sat with his hands tied behind his back and his mouth covered with a rag, strapping him to a metal pole behind him. With his eyes closed, he thought about the recent events of his life; his mother's - Well, Kara's letter to him, meeting his mother in the flesh and lastly meeting a girl who had a personality he hadn't quite come across in all his years on Earth. Never did the 24-year-old male think, he would be captured by something inhumane even as a child, he didn't believe in aliens, ghosts or zombies, but now? It was a whole different story. Trying to free himself from ropes which felt as if they were only tightening, he let out a frustrated grunt as the back of his cranium hit the metal pole; drawing blood. Loosening the rag around his mouth which made him gag now and again, he shook his head with struggle to wriggle it around his neck.

"Oi! Listen here, you ugly bitch! Let me out of here!" He yelled, kicking his foot against the floor of the sewers as his anger boiled throughout his body. "Supergirl is going to beat your ass!" He yelled in a much louder tone of voice, struggling to free his hands. Hearing the cries and pleas of Senator Crane, the male froze in order to listen carefully. "Hello?" He called, scanning the space filled with dim lighting as the frail voice kept sounding her pleas. "Who's there?" He called once again, focusing on where the voice was coming from, he could make out a female figure in the distance even with the poor lighting. The voice was familiar but with the amount of things he had to process, he couldn't make out who it belonged too. Reminiscing back to the day he first entered National City to visit his mother, he remembered the same voice appearing on the screens of CatCo as his mother was arranging a meeting about the women responsible for backlashing Supergirl and all outer space species. He had heard of her name once or twice, but right now, it was just a pure guess from that recent flashback.

"Senator Crane, right?" He questioned, keeping his voice low in case of luring an unwanted guest to their conversation. Hearing a light mumble of 'yes'. Adam proceeded to talk with the Senator. "Are you alright?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask since he, himself, wasn't doing particularly well either but he thought it would be kind to ask anyway. "What is _that_ thing?" She asked with a whisper, emphasising the word 'thing' as she knew it was nothing good. Adam simply shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea… I thought you were the expert on alien life." He mentioned in return to her question. "I thought I was too…" She muttered to herself, however it was loud enough for Adam to overhear. "Do you think someone will come find us?" She asked him, unsure whether to believe it herself or not. "I think, Supergirl will find her way here as soon as she's found out." Adam responded before falling into a pit of silence as he heard footsteps sound from behind him, hoping to find Supergirl behind him, he turned to face the direction of the loudening footsteps, focusing his attention on the entrance to where him and Senator Crane were being kept.

Anticipating the arrival of whatever was heading towards them, Adam managed to wriggle his hands out of the rope; locking him to the metal pole. The door burst open with a slam against the wall beside. A grotesque, tall, walking corpse stood before the two of them. Reality had again entered Adam's head as he couldn't avert his years from the gargling alien. Drool pouring out of the side of it's mouth as it stood hutched over, peering down at the two humans which were supposedly bait for the last Son of Mars to arrive, in order to rescue them both. Spluttering out words of his home language, Adam flinched against the metal pole once again. Nerves pulsating through his body as he watched the movement of the White Martian's deformed mouth. Senator Crane just as frightened as the young adult. Not knowing how to respond, both of them kept silent causing the Martian to screech in their faces. "I-I. I don't understand…" He muttered with fear in case the creature knew English. The White Martian continued to screech at the two of them. As the White Martian continued to scream in spine-chilling way, Adam crept towards Senator Crane, the rags already fallen into the darkness below the panel they were sat upon. The outer space species overheard a noise, causing him to turn away from the two bodies lying before him. Adam quickly freed the older women's wrists, both of them shifting their feet quietly to pull the rags off before standing and running in the opposite direction of where the Martian was stood. Adam led Crane through the spiralling pathways of the sewers as if he knew the way out, which in fact, he didn't. Hearing the White Martian roar, both of them picked up their pace into more of a sprint.

Tripping over a pipe which was built across the path, Adam let go of Senator Crane's hand, ordering her to run on ahead also promising that he'd be out straight after her. "Go, go!" He yelled as he fumbled with his laces up after watching her run off towards the exit as he could see daylight. As he got up, he was immediately thrown against the sewer wall by the White Martian since it had caught up with him.

As his body hit the wall, his life flashed before his eyes. His mind focusing on the event which he loved the most, meeting his mother's cheerleader; Kara Danvers.


End file.
